Copy Cat
by Angel46
Summary: Before I write anymore, this story is going to be TOTALLY revamped. I wrote this when I was new...now it needs work. I don't recommend reading until it's rewritten.
1. Prologue

Copy-Cat  
  
Prologue: Angela strode away from the only home she had known all her life. Pathetic life, really. Sure, she had good grades, a few friends, and enough money from her parents to do practically anything she wanted. But, it was a pathetic life none-the-less. 'Well', she thought, 'Boring at least.' Her craving for adventure was what had finally driven her to leave home, not that they would notice her disappearance for another month or two. They were all-ways on a business trip, hardly ever at home. So, she took matters into her own hands for adventure. Angela had just enrolled at a school in Washington called "Bayville High", or something like that.  
  
Near the school, her car broke down. She got out angrily and yanked up the hood. 'How am I supposed to fix this?' She looked at the cars roaring by. 'Maybe I can flag one down.' she thought.  
  
Then, a red sports car pulled over behind her and a guy in funky sunglasses stepped out, "You need a ride?"  
  
"Yeah. I'd say so."  
  
He glanced at his watch, "I'm in a hurry, but, I might be able drop you off somewhere close to where you're going."  
  
Angela looked at him and nodded, "Thanks. Do you know where 'Xavier's School for the Gifted' is?"  
  
He smiled, "That's where I'm headed! Do you have anything that you need?"  
  
She nodded and pulled out her suitcase and purse, "I'm Angela. Who're you?"  
  
"Scott. I teach at the school. Are you a new student?"  
  
They got in the car and pulled onto the highway, "Yeah. What class do you teach?"  
  
"Mechanics." They sat in silence.  
  
"Where'd you get those sunglasses? They are so cool!"  
  
"I had them custom-made."  
  
"Oh." She looked out the window, watching the scenery rolling by. He turned into a gate and pulled up a long driveway. She saw kids of all ages run shrieking with delight past the car. She smiled, "How long have you taught here?"  
  
He paused for a moment and said, "About 7 years." He pulled into a parking spot and got out, "Do you need to see Professor Xavier about your dorm?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He pointed at a window on the first floor, "That's his office. If you need help, ask any of these kids. They know the way." He turned and walked inside the building. Angela shouldered her bags and walked silently inside 


	2. Dorm Room

Angela hesitated for a moment, then walked in.  
  
The Professor looked up, "Hello. You must be Angela. I'm Dr. Charles Xavier."  
  
"Hi."  
  
He pulled an envelope from a cabinet, "This is your schedule, locker number, and your dorm room." He looked down at a clipboard on his lap; "You'll be rooming with Kitty. I hope you two will get along. It was a pleasure meeting you, Angela. If you have any problems, you can come straight to me. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye." She walked outside; 'He seemed okay.' Angela looked in the envelope and pulled out a slip, "234 West Wing." She looked down the hallway at a group of teenagers, 'Should I ask them for directions?' she wondered. After careful consideration, she decided against it, 'After all, how hard can it be to find the West Wing?' Half an hour later, "Excuse me. Where can I find the West Wing?" She asked a woman with red hair.  
  
The woman smiled, "You must be new here. I'm Jean Gray. The West Wing is over that way." She said pointing to a large brick building with the words "West Wing" inscribed on a brass plate.  
  
Angela flushed, "Thank you." Angela arrived at the room and stood listening to two people giggling inside. 'Maybe there's been some mistake.' She knocked and pushed it open, "Um, hi. I'm Angela. I'm supposed to be rooming here with Kitty."  
  
The two girls sitting on the beds looked at her, "I'm Kitty." Said one finally.  
  
The one with the darker hair added, "And I'm Rogue. I don't room here." Then, to Kitty, "I've gotta go anyway. Bye!"  
  
With that, she edged out past Angela. An awkward silence descended on the room. 


	3. Human? Not likely

Seeing that Kitty wasn't too inclined to talk, Angela set her stuff down on the empty bed and began to unpack. She straightened up, feeling Kitty's eyes watching her every move. Angela turned around, "So, how long have you been here?"  
  
Kitty looked at her, "Since my freshman year.Are you a mutant?"  
  
"Excuse me?" said Angela blinking rapidly.  
  
"Are you a mutant?"  
  
Angela blinked again, "Why.No. Not that I know of."  
  
"Oh. Well, I am. So if you have a problem with that you can just get another dorm room."  
  
Angela smiled disarmingly, "No. I'm okay. I don't have a problem with mutants. Sometimes I wish I were one myself."  
  
Kitty relaxed and smiled, "That's a relief. You wouldn't believe how hostile some people can get toward mutants."  
  
Angela began putting her clothing in the wardrobe, "What is your ability, Kitty?"  
  
Kitty grinned, "I thought you'd never ask. Watch this!" Kitty stood up and ran straight through the wooden door that led to the hallway.  
  
Angela involuntarily let out a cry of surprise.  
  
Kitty came back in, her grin wider than ever, "Whatcha think? Cool, eh?"  
  
Angela nodded mutely, sitting in a state of shock.  
  
Kitty jumped back onto her bed, messing up the covers. She eyed Angela thoughtfully, "Are you sure that you're not a mutant?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. It's just that I've never done anything that even smacks of being a mutant. I guess that I could be without knowing it."  
  
They both thought about this for a moment and then Kitty piped up, "Do you wanna get something from the cafeteria? I'm starved!"  
  
"Sure! Lead the way."  
  
Kitty leaped up and ran through the door with Angela right on her heels.  
  
Angela followed her closely, forgetting that Kitty could go through things and assumed that she would open the door to go out. She saw the door looming ahead but was going too fast to stop in time to avoid running into the door. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the rapidly advancing blow. To her immense surprise, the blow never came! Angela opened her eyes just in time to see the floor coming up to catch her.  
  
"Ow. That looked like it hurt." Kitty offered her hand to help Angela up, "Hey! Why is the door shut?"  
  
Angela looked at her, bewildered, "I don't know. I was just following you when I remembered the door wasn't open and I was falling.But if the door was shut.And, how did I get out here?"  
  
Kitty looked at her for a moment and then started to grin, "I knew it! You are a mutant, aren't you? Didn't you know?"  
  
Angela looked at her blankly, "A mutant? But I can't be! Can I?"  
  
Kitty smirked, "Of course you can! I am. C'mon, let's go see the Prof' and then we can get something to eat." 


	4. Friends and Toad?

Xavier listened to their story intently, "So, you had no idea that you were a mutant before this?"  
  
Angela shook her head firmly, "No sir."  
  
"I see." Angela looked around her nervously, "What are you gonna do with me? You're not going to experiment on me, are you?"  
  
Kitty burst out laughing and Xavier smiled, "Of course not. We would never do that. Now, I think that you two were on your way to get something to eat. You can go now. Goodbye Angela. Kitty, you will be sure to fill her in on Magneto and his team, won't you?"  
  
"Sure Professor. No prob! I'll fill her in over lunch."  
  
As soon as the door was closed, Angela asked, "Who is Magneto?"  
  
Kitty sighed and her smile slowly faded into a frown, "Magneto is.an evil mutant who can control metal. He is against the human race and thinks that they should all die. His team is basically assembled of mutant rejects.violent mutants that hate humans as well. A few of them go to this school.I'll have to point them out to you so you don't get pulled in."  
  
Angela nodded, absorbing all this, "Look! There's the cafeteria!"  
  
Kitty's smile returned instantly and she pulled her toward a group of teens their age, "Come on, Angela! I want you to meet my friends! Hey guys!"  
  
As Kitty pulled her toward her friends, Angela looked off to her left. She looked at all the teens at the vending machines and then, her eyes locked onto a boy about her age with a piercing gaze. He looked straight back at Angela, his eyes locked on hers. He looked at Kitty and smirked at Angela, raising his eyebrows. Angela sucked in her breath sharply as Kitty pulled her onward toward the corner table.  
  
Kitty looked at her funny, "Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."  
  
Angela tore her gaze away from his, "Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine." She looked back over her shoulder to find him again, but, he had disappeared.  
  
Kitty waved energetically, "Hey!"  
  
The teens finally looked up and they all broke into welcoming smiles.  
  
Angela looked them over and noticed that Jean Gray and Scott were there as well, "Hi! You guys know Kitty all ready?"  
  
"We sure do. How are you guys doing? Are you enjoying your vacation?" asked Jean.  
  
Kitty put her finger up to her mouth and sneaked around a boy that was asleep with his head on the table.  
  
Abruptly he awoke with a scream, "Aaaaaaaggggggghhhhhh!!! You pulled my tail, man!!!"  
  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Good morning, Kurt." Said Kitty innocently. Kitty began, "Angela, I would like you to meet: Kurt, Spyke, Logan, Ororo, Jean Gray, Scott, Bobby, and Rogue."  
  
Angela nodded politely, "Nice to meet you all."  
  
"How rude!" piped up a voice from behind them, "Not going to introduce me? How rude!"  
  
Angela turned around to see who had spoken.  
  
It was the boy that she had seen on the way in, "Fine! If you won't introduce me then I'll do it myself!" He turned to Angela, "I'm Toad. And you are?"  
  
She smiled, "Angela." 


	5. Danger? From him? Hah!

His face tightened oddly as he looked over her shoulder at the other mutants, "Well, I'd best be going then. Goodbye, Angela."  
  
"Bye." She watched him leave and then turned around to the oddly quiet group.  
  
They all looked solemnly at her.  
  
Kitty stepped forward, "Ummm.Angela, He's not exactly.the best person to hang out with."  
  
Angela furrowed her brow, "What do you mean, Kitty?"  
  
Kitty bit her lip and looked away.  
  
Jean Gray stepped in, "What she's trying to say is that Toad is a member of Magneto's team. He's very unpredictable."  
  
Angela nodded slowly, her expression blank, "I see." She shrugged, "Okay.Hey, Kitty. We came here to eat, didn't we? Let's go get something and bring it back here."  
  
Everyone relaxed, visibly relieved at the subject change.  
  
Kitty was smiling again, "That's okay. I'm actually not that hungry right now but if you want to get anything then you can go around the corner over there and get a burger or something."  
  
"Sure. You sure you don't want anything? Because I'd be happy to go grab it for you guys." "Thanks anyway, Angela. I think we're all fine."  
  
"Okay. I think that I'll take a walk after I get it so I'll see you later. Bye!"  
  
They resumed talking as she walked away.  
  
'So, he's with Magneto, eh? Hmmm.What a shame.' she thought.  
  
Angela walked along, wrapped up in her own musings until she bumped blindly into someone.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're go-.Oh, Angela, Its you!"  
  
She looked up, "Toad?"  
  
He helped her up, "So, you remembered my name after all. I'm sure they "warned" you about me."  
  
Angela looked into his eyes again as she was brushing herself off and found herself rooted to the spot, "I prefer to make my own judgments on people's character."  
  
He smiled, "Good. So, Angela, are you a mutant?"  
  
"Yes. I didn't find out until recently."  
  
"Really? What is your ability?"  
  
Angela half-smiled, "I can go through things, kind of like Kitty, actually. Its weird because I thought that all mutants were generally one of a kind."  
  
He raised eyebrows, "In my experience, they are. Can you show me?"  
  
"Sure!" Angela looked around for something to run through and finally her eyes fell upon an oak tree, "Watch closely." She closed her eyes and took off at a dead run, willing every fiber of being to go through the tree. As she passed through the tree, she felt an odd tickling sensation. When she opened her eyes, she found she was standing in the center of the tree. 'Wow.' she thought. Keeping her eyes open this time, she willed herself through the tree and stepped out the way she came from.  
  
Toad was watching her with a faintly amazed expression, "I had no idea that there were mutant doubles."  
  
Angela smiled, half-amazed herself, "Neither did I. What is your ability?"  
  
"It's a little hard to explain, so, I guess that I'd better show you.One question though.Do you get grossed out easily?"  
  
"I don't think so. Why?"  
  
"You'll see." He looked up in the tree and suddenly a long tongue shot out of his mouth, snaring a pigeon. He swallowed it quickly and then jumped up to the highest branch easily. He looked down at her and then jumped down as easily as he had come up, "And that's my mutation. Any questions?"  
  
"Whoa," she gasped.  
  
He smiled, "I'm still confused about how there are doubles.You probably need to get going; you don't want them to get suspicious."  
  
Angela bit her lip in a moment of indecision, "I actually told them that I would take a walk after I got something to eat and I wouldn't be back till' tonight. I was gonna get my car from the repair shop and go for a drive." She looked at him meaningfully.  
  
He smiled, catching her drift, "I don't really have anything planned.I could show you around, introduce you to a few people."  
  
Angela felt a warm glow rise inside of her, "That would great...if its not too much trouble."  
  
"None at all." He said, smiling. 


	6. Speed

She retrieved her Jaguar from the mechanics garage and pulled out onto the highway. "Can you show me where a few good places are to, you know, like, hang out?"  
  
He nodded, squinting at the bright sun, "Take the next exit for Smithsfield."  
  
"Okay." She accelerated swiftly and swerved sharply through the exit, passing several cars in the process. When they came to the next stoplight, she reached over and snapped on the radio, "What next?"  
  
He pointed to her left, "Go that way for about 1.5 miles and then turn right on Max St."  
  
Angela followed his directions and came to another stoplight.  
  
Another car pulled up beside them and the driver looked over at Toad and yelled something unintelligible.  
  
Toad leaned out the window, "What?" he yelled.  
  
The other car pulled closer, "I SAID, WHO IS YOUR FRIEND?"  
  
"WHO, HER?"  
  
The driver nodded emphatically.  
  
"FOLLOW US TO MAC'S AND FIND OUT!"  
  
With that, the light turned green and Angela floored the gas pedal, shoved back in her seat by the sudden burst of speed. 'Weirdo.' She thought. "Who is that?" she asked jerking her head in the driver's direction.  
  
Toad looked away toward the road, "Just an old friend. I work with him sometimes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Pull in here." He said pointing to a seemingly run down place with a broken sign labeled 'Mac's'.  
  
She pulled in slowly and parked near the front.  
  
He shook his head, "Uh uh. You don't wanna park here. Cars near the front are easy targets for grafitti, keying, etc."  
  
She nodded once and pulled out again moving toward the back where the guy at the stoplight was already waiting for them.  
  
Toad hopped out over the side, "Hey man. How's it goin'?"  
  
"Fine, Toad. Just fine. Now, just who is your friend over here?"  
  
"Angela, this is Speed. Speed, Angela."  
  
Speed flicked a strand of blond hair out of his face, "Pleasure. So, Toad, I assume your showing her around town because.she just moved here, right? Am I right?"  
  
"Right," replied Angela.  
  
"Angela, haven't they warned you about him yet? A real bad character he is. You'd be better off with someone else..Someone like me for example."  
  
He grinned mischieviously.  
  
She snorted happily.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. O.K., enough. Let's go in Mac's for a while." Interjected Toad sarcastically.  
  
"Honestly, I was only funnin' with you. You take things so seriously sometimes." Said Speed sounding a bit miffed.  
  
Angela looked the place over doubtfully. 'Well here goes nothing.' she thought as she walked into Mac's reluctantly with Toad and Speed. 


	7. Club Mac

The music pounded so loudly that Angela thought her eardrums would break. Her hands flew up instinctively to protect them from the pulsing rock.  
  
"A bit loud isn't it?" asked Toad, half smiling. 'I'm not so sure I like this place.' she thought.  
  
He pulled her toward a door located at the very back of the building, "C'mon. I want you to meet someone."  
  
Speed looked at him incredulously, "So soon? Don't they want us to generally wait before we introduce them to.you know?"  
  
Toad shook his head grimly, "Can't wait. This one knows nothing about him or us yet. I'm lucky I got to her before they did."  
  
'What on Earth is going on here?' she wondered nervously.  
  
He shoved open the door, oblivious to her discomfiture.  
  
They walked through a long hallway until they reached a warehouse door, illuminated by a single light.  
  
Finally, he turned to her, "Okay, Angela. I want you to meet someone. Be honest."  
  
She blinked quickly, confused, "Okay."  
  
"Good." He spun her around to face the door and then pulled her in.  
  
The room was dimly lit, desk and chairs barely visible. As her eyes adjusted, she could barely make out two figures in the dark.  
  
"Speed? Toad? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. Its us." Answered Toad.  
  
Angela was growing more nervous by the minute, who were these people?  
  
Toad continued, "We have someone for you to meet. She's new in town and doesn't know anybody," he stressed the words 'anybody', for some odd reason, "And she is a mutant so.I thought that you might want to meet her." He stepped away, looking at Speed.  
  
Speed looked at him and said sarcastically, "Smooth dude. Very smooth."  
  
The figure that was most in the dark said, "Very well then. Follow me please."  
  
Angela felt her uneasy feeling escalate even more.  
  
The figure walked out of the door and was briefly illuminated by the light.  
  
She looked at him closely and to her immense surprise, the figure was an older man, worn down by the years.  
  
The figure that was most in the dark said, "Very well then. Follow me please."  
  
Angela felt her uneasy feeling escalate even more.  
  
The figure walked out of the door and was briefly illuminated by the light.  
  
She looked at him closely and to her immense surprise, the figure was an older man, worn down by the years. He led her to a smaller, well lit room. He looked at her and smiled warmly, "Please, sit down, Angela."  
  
Her eyes widened, "How'd you know my name?"  
  
He smiled benevolently, "I have my ways. Toad tells me that you have a mutation. Can you show me?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
'Weird,' she thought, 'why does everyone want to see my mutation?'  
  
She walked through the table in the center of the room, "Satisfied?" 


	8. Long sticky tongue?

She turned to see his response, but, instead, her eyes locked onto a fly buzzing around the room.  
  
'Strange, suddenly I feel.Hungry?' she thought as something shot out of her mouth and snatched the fly out the air. She leaped back in surprise. Too far. She flew up against the metal wall and blacked out.  
  
Angela awoke with a splitting headache as her mind registered people talking.  
  
"You didn't tell me that she had your ability!"  
  
"I didn't know! She didn't show it to me!"  
  
A pause ensued until the first voice broke in again, "Did you show her your ability?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"I just thought of something.Hey! I think she's waking up! Let me talk to her for a moment. Angela? Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes." She whispered painfully, still not opening her eyes.  
  
"Can you answer a question for me?"  
  
She forced her eyes open to see the benevolent man kneeling next to her, "Okay."  
  
"How many people have shown you their mutations?"  
  
She struggled to sit up, "Just two. Kitty and Toad. Why?"  
  
He looked at her thoughtfully, "I'll answer your question in a minute. Now, I want you to watch me very closely and then, try to do what I did, okay?"  
  
She furrowed her brow, "Okay."  
  
He stretched his hand out and pointed at the metal table in the middle of the room.  
  
It began to shake and lifted off the ground.  
  
'How does he expect me to do that?!?'  
  
She shook her head doubtfully, but stretched her hand out as well, willing the table to lift up. She blinked and, suddenly, the table was about three feet off the ground floating there. Her concentration wavered and the table fell to the ground with a loud CRASH.  
  
The man looked at her with shock evident on his features, "Speed, come here!"  
  
Angela looked at the door expecting him to walk in. As she looked on, she heard the man start talking.  
  
'Is he crazy? There is no one here.'  
  
She turned to look at him and found him talking to Speed, "Speed, run around this room three times for me, please."  
  
Then, to her, "Watch closely."  
  
A swift breeze struck up as Speed began running around the room. Then, just as quickly as he had started, he stopped.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
The man looked at her and helped her up, "Now, you try."  
  
'He actually expects this to work? Oh well. Here goes nothin.'  
  
She began running as fast she could and started going faster and faster until she finally decided to stop right where she began, "Double wow."  
  
The man gestured toward the door and Speed walked out. "Now, just answer a few more questions and then I will tell you my name."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Good. How do you think humans treat us mutants?"  
  
"Honestly? They treat us like dirt."  
  
"Do you ever want to get back at them?"  
  
"Sure, especially now that I am a mutant. I saw how they treated us, even when I was one of them!"  
  
"Would you welcome a real chance to get back at them?"  
  
She hesitated for a brief instant, "It depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On what kind of things would happen when I took advantage of that chance."  
  
He leaned back, looking more relaxed, "If there was a group of people who felt just like you do, would you join them?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"That's good to hear. Angela, you like being a mutant do you not?"  
  
She nodded eagerly, "Yeah! I wouldn't change it for the world!"  
  
"If I could give you unlimited new powers, a chance to make the humans pay, a group that feels how you do, and a few other things, would you accept it?"  
  
She pondered this for a moment and said, "Yeah, most likely, if there wasn't a hidden catch."  
  
He smiled grimly, "You're sharp, Angela. There would be just ONE catch."  
  
She opened her mouth to answer him, but he continued, "The catch would be that you join my group and no others."  
  
Angela looked him over quickly, "That's it?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
She thought for a long moment, "One thing first, what is your name?"  
  
"Magneto."  
  
Kitty's and Jean's warnings suddenly reverberated in her mind, "a member of Magneto's team. very unpredictable."  
  
She shook her head to clear the thoughts away, "Can I have a little bit to think about it?"  
  
Magneto nodded solemnly, "Take as long as you need." 


	9. Car Keys

She stood up numbly and walked out the door. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, turned around and walked back in, "I just remembered something, er.Magneto. I don't know how to get back to my dorm from here. Can you give me directions or something?"  
  
"I'll do better than that. Toad! Speed! One of you get yourselves in here!"  
  
Speed got there first, with Toad right on his heels, "What up, boss-man?"  
  
"Do you know where she lives?"  
  
"No way man! Toad brought her!"  
  
Toad stepped forward, "Guilty as charged. C'mon."  
  
She nodded and followed him out of the room.  
  
As he led her back down a hallway that she didn't recognize, he asked, "So, what'd he have to say?"  
  
She looked at him, "Other than the fact he showed me how to lift metal things and run really fast? Not much." Angela frowned, "He asked me some really confusing things, though."  
  
"Like?" he prompted.  
  
"Like, 'how do you think humans treat mutants? And, do I ever want to get revenge on them.really weird stuff."  
  
He smiled comfortingly, "He asked me stuff like that when I first met him, too. You get used to him eventually."  
  
'I'm not so sure that I want to get used to your boss.' she thought.  
  
But what she said out loud was, "Did Magneto tell you about what happened in that room?"  
  
"Not really. I mean he told me that you exhibited signs of my power but other than that nothing."  
  
She looked away, uncomfortably.  
  
Toad looked at her with a strange look on his face, "Will you tell me about it? I never thought that anyone else would have my power."  
  
Angela looked up into his piercing eyes and gave in to his pleading look, "Okay. I was showing Magneto how I walked through the table when I suddenly felt very hungry. I noticed a fly buzzing around the room and suddenly, a long tongue shot out of my mouth and snared the fly. Well, needless to say, It scared me pretty badly.So, I jumped backwards and went flying into the wall because I jumped too far and hard, not realizing that I would jump as far as you. And, then I woke up here."  
  
He looked at her with that strange look again and Angela felt an odd tugging at her heart as she met his gaze. "Well, here's your car." He said softly, "You want me to drive?"  
  
"Okay," she replied just as softly.  
  
He held out his hand and she tossed him the keys. 


	10. Wanda

A loud crash echoed from the building, "What the-" he exclaimed.  
  
The metal doors burst open and Speed came flying through the air, surrounded by a blue light.  
  
"AIYEeeeeeeeeeeee.." Speed's shriek pierced the night. As soon as he hit the ground, he started running as fast as he could toward the parking lot. He jumped into his car and tried to start it unsuccessfully, "Oh man, oh man." He whimpered, trying in vain to start the car as a figure walked out of the warehouse. He looked up, "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" He screamed as he caught sight of the figure. He cast about desperately, looking for help. His eyes fell upon them, "Save me, please!!!" he whispered.  
  
"Hop in, " said Angela, who already had her engine running.  
  
The figure ran closer as Speed jumped into the car fearfully.  
  
Toad revved the engines and sped onto the highway, leaving the figure to shake their fist at them.  
  
When they had gotten a safe distance away, Angela turned in her seat and asked, "Who was that?"  
  
He looked at his feet and mumbled something.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said it was my sister, Wanda. I.I er.borrowed her car for the day.and she got really upset for some strange reason." he trailed off, embarrassed.  
  
Angela smiled inwardly as Toad whipped around looking very shocked, "Wanda?" he screeched, "That was Wanda?"  
  
Speed looked at him strangely, "Yeah, so?"  
  
Without another word, Toad spun the car around and headed back toward the warehouse.  
  
Speed's eyes widened, "Hey man, what are you doing? Hey! Don't be going back there! She'll kill me!"  
  
Toad smiled grimly and continued speeding back.  
  
Speed turned to Angela, eyes wide with fear, "C'mon! Don't let him do this to me, please! You don't know what she'll do to me!"  
  
Suddenly, Toad stopped the car, "Because you're my friend, you have 5 seconds to get out of the car and run the opposite way. If not, I'm taking you back to Wanda."  
  
Speed didn't waste time talking, before Toad had finished, he was out of the car and running away from the warehouse.  
  
They watched him go, snorting with laughter.  
  
He pulled back onto the highway.  
  
Angela managed to stop laughing for a minute, "Is he always like that?"  
  
He laughed, "Pretty much."  
  
Angela flicked on the radio, "Who's Wanda?"  
  
He hesitated indefinitely, "Um, an old friend."  
  
This time it was she who raised her eyebrows, "Just a friend?"  
  
He flushed a little and looked at her defensively, "Well, just a friend now."  
  
She smiled, "I see. Hey, what time is it?"  
  
He looked down at his watch, "9:30."  
  
'I hope they don't do bed checks or anything.'  
  
He pulled into the Institute's parking lot and parked.  
  
As she opened her door, she thought of something, "How will you get home?"  
  
He smiled her at concern, "I have my ways. Don't you worry about me now. Go in before they get worried."  
  
She stepped out and caught her keys that he tossed her, "Bye."  
  
Angela turned to walk inside. When she reached the door, she turned around and he was gone. She opened the door and headed down to her room. She took a deep breath and walked in, trying to look normal.  
  
"Where have you been?" demanded Kitty, "I was getting worried!"  
  
Angela smiled reassuringly, "I went to do a little sightseeing and got lost for about 3 hours."  
  
Kitty smiled back, looking very hyper, "Okay! Hey! I've got an idea! Maybe I could show you around town! And, maybe I could drive?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Angela laughed, "Maybe." 


	11. Shopping

Kitty yawned widely, "I'm sleepy. Goodnight, Angela. Maybe we can go to the mall tomorrow."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
The lightest of snores answered her.  
  
'Goodnight.' Angela crept into her firm bed and fell asleep instantly.  
  
"Wake up, Angela! We girls are going to the mall in 30 minutes, wanna come?" squealed Kitty.  
  
Angela opened her eyes unwillingly to see Kitty bending over her with a contagious smile. She groaned and sat up, "What time is it, Kitty?"  
  
Kitty looked over her shoulder at the alarm clock, "8:30."  
  
Angela grunted, "Fine, fine. I'm up."  
  
Kitty hopped off the bed, "We'll wait for you in the parking lot, okay? We're gonna get breakfast at the mall!"  
  
Angela dressed quickly and hurried outside to see Kitty, Rogue, Jean, and Ororo standing next to an SUV.  
  
Kitty looked up, "Angela, finally! Let's go!"  
  
They all piled into the SUV and roared onto road. Jean turned on the radio and they all started singing "These Are The Days" by O-Town. Jean pulled into the mall's lot and they all squeezed out the doors.  
  
Angela flowed with them, finding herself giggling with them for no apparent reason.  
  
Kitty grabbed her arm and pulled her into the nearest clothing store, "C'mon! They've got a 50% sale on everything in here!" 


	12. Girly men

Angela dumped the remains of her meal in the garbage and followed the others into Belk.  
  
They headed into the shoe section and began looking at boots and sandals.  
  
Rogue modeled a pair of flip-flops in the mirror," Wall, A'h don't know. They don't rally match mah outfit."  
  
"Duh!" said Kitty, "They're supposed to match a swimsuit, not your outfit!"  
  
They all collapsed into fits of giggling.  
  
An announcement came over the intercom, "Customer service in the Juniors section. Customer service in the Juniors."  
  
A clerk hurried past them, muttering under his breath.  
  
They looked at each other and collapsed into giggles again. When they finally managed to stop, they headed into the clothing section.  
  
A loud cacophony of high-pitched squeals greeted them.  
  
Jean clapped her hands over her ears, "What is that?"  
  
They heard someone say, "I don't know, does this dress make me look fat?" asked a falsely high voice.  
  
"Oh no!" answered another voice, "It looks great!"  
  
"What is all that racket?!?" asked Rogue irritably.  
  
Kitty grabbed Angela's hand and looked around the corner, hidden by clothes.  
  
There, Angela spotted Toad and Speed with a few other guys that she didn't recognize.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, exasperated, "Great, the Brotherhood decided to wreak havoc on the mall, today, of all days! C'mon, Angela. Let's get away from this store."  
  
She grabbed Angela's wrist and pulled her quickly back toward the rest of the girls, who were busily chatting about clothes. "Guys, c'mon! The Brotherhood is back there. We gotta go, now!" hissed Kitty imperatively.  
  
They turned to walk out the door and found a large, tall object, blocking their way.  
  
Angela looked up to the top of the object and saw it to be an extremely large guy.  
  
They all started backing the other way.  
  
He scowled at them confusedly, "Hey, guys! Someone was spying on you."  
  
"Uh oh." Whispered Kitty.  
  
Jean started running the other way, "This way!"  
  
Suddenly, the guys Angela had seen earlier stepped out in front of them.  
  
Jean's voice took on a menacing quality, "Get out of my way, or else."  
  
One guy that Angela didn't know, laughed shortly, "Try me, Grey."  
  
Rogue pulled off her glove, muttering darkly, "Yah'll had better git out o' mah way, or ah'll put yah'll in a coma!"  
  
The small group in front of them, shied away, but, only a little bit.  
  
A strong wind sprung up, pushing the group away, slowly but surely.  
  
"Go Storm!" whispered Kitty, enthusiastically.  
  
'Storm?' thought Angela, questioningly. Angela longed for the wind to push the group away even more.  
  
The wind grew into icy gusts, shoving the group away, with little lightning bolts playing on the edges of the winds.  
  
She turned around to look at Kitty and Ororo.  
  
Kitty was flushed, but otherwise, fine.  
  
Ororo, however, had white eyes and appeared to be calling up the powerful gusts.  
  
An idea occurred to Angela, what if she could call up a storm too, like she had copied Kitty, Toad, Magneto, and Speed. Fascinated, she concentrated on forcing the group even further away. She reached up to feel her tingling scalp and found all of her hair standing straight up.  
  
She turned to look at Ororo and found her eyes were back to normal again, and she was staring at Angela, 'Hmmm, wonder what's up with her.'  
  
Angela turned back to the group just in time to see them fly into a different store, out of sight. The tall one behind them scowled again and walked unsteadily after the rest of his group, "Guys? Where'd you go?"  
  
Angela ran out of the mall and into the SUV. She buckled hurriedly, cheeks flushed with exhilaration.  
  
Kitty slid in beside her and buckled as Jean revved the engines, "That was close."  
  
Ororo twisted in her seat to look straight at Angela with searching eyes, "Angela, can I talk to you when we get back to the institute?"  
  
She shifted nervously, "Sure, no problem."  
  
'Did I do something wrong?' 


	13. Party!

Ororo beckoned Angela into her History classroom, "Angela, after I stopped calling up the winds, they kept going. Do you know why?"  
  
Angela nodded guiltily, "I kept them going."  
  
Ororo indicated a chair, "Sit down. Do you know how many other powers you have?"  
  
Angela stopped and thought, 'Should I tell her where I was last night?'  
  
After a moment of indecision, she shook her head, "Not really. I guess that I just pick up on whatever I see."  
  
Ororo contemplated this for a brief, agonizing moment, "Okay. Has Xavier offered you training yet?"  
  
"No. He seemed.preoccupied when he last talked to me."  
  
Ororo sat down in front of her, "Would you like training?"  
  
Angela hesitated again, "I don't really want to make a commitment to any sort of team yet."  
  
Ororo smiled, "That's all right. I said nothing about 'joining' our team, just allowing us to help you with your powers. You could think about it a little while down the road."  
  
Angela relaxed and leaned back in her chair, "I guess that a little bit of 'training' wouldn't hurt."  
  
Ororo smiled comfortingly, "You can go back to your dormitory now. That's all I needed to know."  
  
Angela stood up awkwardly and left the room. She walked down to the cafeteria and poked a few quarters into the vending machine. She popped open the soda and sipped at it on her way back to the room, where Kitty was jamming her newest cd. Angela pushed open the door and plopped down on her bed, opening a bag of potato chips.  
  
Kitty finally looked up, "Cool! You're back!" She joined Angela on her bed, "Okay, here's the deal. Because this is the first Friday we got out of school early, I was thinking that we might have a dorm party. Sound cool? All we have to do is get the other girls to pitch in a few bucks for pizza and soda and then we could jam our music until 2 in the morning. Whaddya think?"  
  
Angela smiled inwardly at Kitty's enthusiasm, "Okay. Does the pizza place deliver?"  
  
"Yep!" she bobbed her head enthusiastically.  
  
"Okay, then. I'll order the pizza and get the sodas. You call up the girls."  
  
Kitty walked through the door and headed to spread the news about the party.  
  
Angela picked up the phone and riffled through the telephone book.  
  
'Let's see. Pizzaro .Preston.Pickett,. Pritchard . Ah ha! Here it is, Pizza Inn.'  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
A bored voice answered, "Hello, this is Pizza Inn. Can I take your order?"  
  
Angela ordered 4 extra large pizzas.  
  
The voice droned on, "Thank you. Your total is $24.30. It will be about a 30 minute wait. Thankyou."  
  
No sooner had she hung up the phone, she heard a crowd of voices approaching their room.  
  
Kitty popped her head in briefly, "Didja order them yet?"  
  
Angela nodded, "I've still gotta go pick up the sodas though. Have they chipped in a few dollars yet?"  
  
Kitty waved a fist full of cash at her, "Yep. How much were the pizzas?" Angela shrugged, "About 25 dollars I guess."  
  
Kitty fingered the cash thoughtfully, "I think we have enough here for some chips, dip, soda, and, if we're careful, some dessert."  
  
"Alright!" Angela grinned uncontrollably.  
  
Kitty passed her some of the money, "The rest'll take care of the pizza and tip. Hurry back!" 


	14. Pizza, doughnuts, and water guns

Angela sped all the way to the store. After paying for the soda and chips, she asked, "Where's the nearest bakery?"  
  
The teenaged clerk pointed over his shoulder, "Around the corner, about a block down. You can't miss it."  
  
"Thanks." She walked into the bakery and carefully selected 2 dozen doughnuts and a bag of cookies. She shut her car door, counting the change.  
  
'Hmmm, not bad. We still have about 30 cents left over.'  
  
She walked into her dorm, looking for Kitty.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kitty grabbed her arm and pulled her aside, "You did get everything, didn't ya?"  
  
"Of course. I had no problems with the money, in fact, we still have 30 cent left over."  
  
Kitty breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, just about everyone came. Except the guys, but, who wants them here anyways, right?"  
  
"Well, I think I'll go see if I can get some pizza. Did you get any?"  
  
"I sure did. There's actually still a whole pizza left so far."  
  
"Great! I'll catch you later, Kitty!"  
  
Angela made her way over to the snack table and laid out the fresh snacks from the store. She picked up one of the paper plates left out for snackers and loaded up on everything there. Angela looked around the room, trying to identify some familiar faces.  
  
'Well, there's Jean, Rogue, Ororo.Huh, I don't know any others.'  
  
As she finished up her plate, a loud crash silenced the chatty girls.  
  
'What was that?'  
  
Angela stood up and tried to get to where the sound came from.  
  
Then, the girls' high-pitched screeches broke the silence, "Ewwww!!!!" and "That's cold, cut it out!!!"  
  
As she finally reached front, a cold jet of water soaked her shirt. She looked down at her dripping clothes in astonishment and anger.  
  
She heard guy's laughter mixing with the indignant screams of soaked girls.  
  
'Hey, isn't that the guy with the tail that I saw at lunch? Hey! I know these people!'  
  
She saw Scott, Bobby and Kurt run by with brimming water guns, laughing and spraying everything in their paths. 


	15. Cleanup, cleanup, everybody cleanup!

As Angela watched them, trying to think of a way to stop them, Kurt's water gun levitated into the air, "Vat?" then, "Run, it's Jean!"  
  
Bobby tripped on a chair leg and accidentally iced the tile floor.  
  
Kurt * poufed * out of the room and Scott tried to get out the way that he had come in. He raced to the exit and slammed into the crash bar as Bobby slid into him.  
  
Scott finally managed to get the door open, and he and Bobby stumbled out, running for their lives.  
  
Angela looked down at her shirt disgustedly and began wringing it out, "Well, I guess the guys decided to show up after all."  
  
Kitty, who had managed to escape the water guns, nodded.  
  
Rogue looked at the iced floor and grinned shyly, "Hey, guys! How slippery do you think that this ice is?"  
  
Kitty's eyes widened and she grinned as well, "I don't know, Rogue."  
  
She sneaked up behind Jean and 'accidentally' bumped her onto the ice patch, sending her skidding across the slippery floor, "Oh, sorry, Jean! I didn't see you there." She winked.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Jean levitated herself off the ice, "I'm sure you didn't."  
  
Kitty and Rogue snorted as Jean picked ice chips off of her sweater.  
  
Angela said, "I bet with him around, you don't ever need ice cubes!"  
  
Ororo laughed, "Not really. The only problem is, he ices the whole drink."  
  
Jean glanced down at her watch, "Its time to clean up anyways and get to bed."  
  
Angela, Kitty, and Rogue groaned simultaneously.  
  
"Party-pooper." Mumbled Kitty.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
After they finished tidying the room, Angela crawled gratefully into her bed and fell asleep instantly. She woke up at 8:37. Angela hopped out of bed and pulled on her outfit. Seeing that Kitty was still asleep, she hastily scrawled a note, 'Gone sightseeing. Be back tonight, Angela' She quietly sneaked through the door and out to her car.  
  
'Maybe I can get some breakfast from the school's cafeteria.'  
  
Angela drove her car closer to the cafeteria and walked in, eyeing the breakfast foods.  
  
"Hello, Angela." Came a voice from behind her.  
  
She jumped, startled, and turned around to see Toad standing there.  
  
"Up awfully early, aren't you?"  
  
She shrugged, "So're you."  
  
He looked out at the parking lot, "Plannin' on going somewhere today?"  
  
"Just a little sightseeing. Nothing definite."  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Angela felt that warm glow rise again, "If you want." 


	16. Under Suspicion

Angela took a egg sandwich to go, munching on the way to her car. As she pulled out onto the road, she asked, "Anyplace cool that you know about, other than the mall?"  
  
He looked at her assessingly, "You've been to the mall?"  
  
She felt a hot wave of guilt pass over her, "Yeah, so?" she tried to sound casual.  
  
His powerful eyes narrowed suspiciously, "When?"  
  
She replied defensively, "Not that it really matters, but, I was there yesterday."  
  
The suspicion turned to cold accusation, "Were you there with a few people from the 'x-men'?"  
  
Angela looked at him, a wave of uneasiness rising, "Does it really matter if I was?"  
  
The ice in his eyes spread to his voice, "I don't know, Angela. Does it?"  
  
She shrugged lightly, "It shouldn't. I mean, I don't see a problem with going shopping with my roommate and her friends."  
  
He pretended to be nonchalant, "So, you mean to tell me, they didn't try to get you to join their team?"  
  
She laughed half-heartedly, "Of course not. It was girl's day out. Besides, why are you so suspicious? Do you think they've poisoned my mind or something?"  
  
"Can never be too careful around them." Toad mumbled darkly.  
  
She punched him on the shoulder, "Lighten up. Do you think I'd even let you in my car if they had convinced me you were 'evil'?"  
  
He sighed heavily, "I guess not. Just be careful. It wouldn't be the first time they've turned someone against us."  
  
Angela softened, "Okay. I'll be on my guard."  
  
He sat up and pointed at the rapidly approaching exit, "Turn there."  
  
She spun the wheel expertly. 


	17. Busted!

Angela's Jaguar accelerated sharply as she zoomed past a red sports car.  
  
'Hm.That looks familiar.Uh oh!'  
  
Instinctively, she slowed down to get a better look at the car's driver, then sped up again, ducking low in her seat.  
  
Toad looked at her, "What is it?"  
  
"That was Scott with some other guy that I don't know!"  
  
"Scott? Who's he?"  
  
"A teacher at my school! One of those who warned me against your team."  
  
He twisted in his chair, "That was Cyclops and Wolverine! This is bad.I'm afraid that we'll have to put off the sightseeing for a while. Can you go back to the school?"  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
He hissed something.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I just hope that they didn't see you."  
  
'Yeah, me too.' She thought. Tires squealing, she parked in the nearest spot and got out. Angela looked over her shoulder, and Toad was gone. Quickly, she phased into her dorm-room.  
  
"Oh, hey, Angela! The prof wants to see ya."  
  
Angela stiffened, "Did he say why?"  
  
Kitty shrugged and went back to her magazine.  
  
Her stomach was in turmoil as she made her way, numbly to the office. She knocked lightly, hoping against hope that he wasn't there. Unfortunately, the door was opened almost before she was done knocking. Angela looked up at a dark-haired man with sideburns and a leather jacket standing in her way, "Um, excuse me."  
  
He stepped aside and followed her in, shutting the door.  
  
The hair on the back of her neck prickled apprehensively, "Hi Professor. Kitty said you wanted to see me."  
  
The Professor looked up at her gravely, "Yes. I'm afraid we have a rather important matter to discuss."  
  
Angela shuffled her feet and stood up stiffly, "What matter would that be, Professor?"  
  
"It has come to my attention that you have been associating with some rather unsavory characters."  
  
'Play innocent. He can't prove anything.'  
  
"Like who?"  
  
The man behind her growled, "Don't play dumb with me kid. I can tell you know what he's talking about."  
  
She dropped her innocent facade for a moment to glare at him, "And how would you know anything about this? How would any of you know about this? Were you following me?"  
  
"Not that it really matters but, no. You weren't followed."  
  
Angela clenched her fists. 'How dare they accuse me of anything!'  
  
The man saw her clenched fists and smirked, "Don't try anything. You'd never get past me, but, just in case, I've called up the team so we can.'ensure' your safety."  
  
Angela's fuming escalated into a full blown rage, and she felt herself coming closer to the breaking point.  
  
Then, almost on cue, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Kurt, and a few others entered. 


	18. Meet The Brotherhood

Angela's anger melted away into fear.  
  
The Professor frowned disapprovingly at Wolverine, "That is not necessary, Logan. She hasn't even tried to explain anything yet. I think we should give her a fair chance, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
He muttered something noncomittal.  
  
Angela felt her anger rise to the surface again, "Get real! You guys have obviously already decided my guilt. I'm outta here!" Angela quickly ported out of the office and into her dorm room, where she hurriedly stuffed her things into a bag.  
  
A tell-tale * pouf* came from behind her. She turned around, eyes flashing furiously. "Angela, please! Don't go!"  
  
"Why, Kitty? So I can be followed everywhere, under suspicion all the time? I don't think so."  
  
"It wouldn't be like that!" Kitty's eyes pleaded with her helplessly.  
  
Angela looked down, "I'm sorry, Kitty. Its not you that's the problem. Maybe I'll see you around." Kitty tried to plead with her, "Kitty, stop! I have to go. I'm not wanted here."  
  
"Yes you are! Logan's just cranky! He acts that way to everyone."  
  
She shook her head, "Maybe I'll come back after everyone's had a chance to cool off, okay? I just need to get away for awhile."  
  
Kitty seemed to realize there was no convincing her, "It'll blow over quickly, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Angela tried to smile, "I'll check in and see how the situation is. Its not like I'll stay mad forever."  
  
Kitty moved aside to let her get to her car. Angela went to the only place she thought would help her. She drove to Mac's. She parked her car around back and hurried through the crowds toward the back of the building. She forced the door open and power-walked to the little room, opening the door, "Hello? Is anybody here?"  
  
An extremely hairy person blocked her view, "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"Um, I'm looking for Toad or Magneto. Could you tell me where one of them is?"  
  
He squinted, trying to determine if she was telling the truth, "Magneto's in the next room."  
  
"Thanks." She nodded and sidestepped him as he swept past and out of the room. Angela knocked and pushed open the next door, "Magneto?"  
  
"Come in. Is that you, Angela?"  
  
"Yeah. I've decided to check out your group for a bit."  
  
"Really?" He sounded very interested, "May I ask what triggered this urge?"  
  
"Funny story actually.Well, not so funny really. I was driving in my car with Toad and was seen by one of their members. When I returned, they accused me of betrayal and surrounded me, so I left."  
  
He stood up from his chair and turned to look at her, "I'm sorry. I should've tried to warn you about them."  
  
Angela shook her head, "I wouldn't have listened. I'm stubborn that way."  
  
He smiled, "So, you want to join my group?"  
  
She shrugged, "That's the idea."  
  
He reached under a table and pressed something, "Very well. Let me call someone so they can give you the grand tour. You're not tired are you?"  
  
"Nah. Its still daylight. I'm fine."  
  
"Good." The door behind her opened and Toad, Speed, and some others she hadn't met filed in. "These are my trainees and recruits. I think you will get along just fine."  
  
'Why does that sound so familiar?'  
  
"May I introduce: Mystique, Sabertooth, Toad, Speed, Fred, Avalanche, and Wanda." Angela nodded absently, scanning their faces. "They will show you around."  
  
Toad stepped forward, tugging at her folded arms, "C'mon. We have a lot of ground to cover."  
  
Angela allowed herself to be guided out to her car. She climbed into the front seat and started it up.  
  
Much to her surprise, a few others piled in as well, "You don't mind if we come along do ya?" asked Speed.  
  
"'Course not. Long as you all can fit."  
  
"Before we go anywhere, " said Toad, "Let me introduce you properly to Wanda. Wanda, Angela."  
  
Wanda scowled and nodded.  
  
"Avalanche."  
  
"Lance." Avalanche interjected.  
  
"And Fred." 


	19. Roomies

Angela nodded, acknowledging them.  
  
Toad continued on, "You'll be sharing a room with Wanda."  
  
"Okay. Where should I turn?"  
  
"Left in about 5 minutes."  
  
A thick silence descended in the car, the tension almost tangible.  
  
Finally, Fred broke the spell, demanding, "How do we know that she's not a spy?"  
  
She eyed him in the rearview mirror, "You don't. There's only one way to find out."  
  
Wanda nodded, almost approvingly at her response.  
  
5 turns later, she pulled into the parking lot of a dilapidated building. She opened her door and allowed everyone to squeeze out.  
  
"Home sweet home." Muttered Lance.  
  
Angela raised her eyebrows slightly, then quickly chided herself. 'They were kind enough to take you in. Besides, it looks nice enough.' She noticed half a second later that they were all staring at her, trying to note her response. She smiled, "It looks great!" Those were the magic words. Almost immediately, they all relaxed.  
  
Wanda helped her lug her suitcase up to their room, "So, you're name's Angela, is it?"  
  
"Yeah. Wanda, right? Toad told me about you."  
  
She bristled, "What did he say?"  
  
"Not really anything, " she replied soothingly, "Just told me he had known you for a while."  
  
She relaxed partially, "That's alright then. Why did you leave the x- geeks? Most people feel right at home there." She asked sarcastically.  
  
"They accused me of betrayal, yadda, yadda, yadda.Same old trust issue, so, I told myself that I didn't have to stand for that. So, I left."  
  
"I see. Hey, you have a lava lamp?"  
  
Angela grinned, "Yep! I couldn't bring myself to leave it at home, since I was leaving for a while."  
  
"Sweet, now, if only we could find an electrical outlet." 


	20. Good Morning

They searched for a few minutes, finally locating a grimy outlet.  
  
Angela plugged it in, watching the lava bubbles rise and fall slowly.  
  
Then, a timid knock resounded on the door, "Um, guys? Just wanted to let you know that us guys are going to hang out around. Don't wait up for us."  
  
Wanda's scowl returned, "Whatever!" she yelled after the rapidly fading footsteps.  
  
Angela finished unpacking and came across a long-forgotten picture.  
  
"You look someone just stole your best marble. What's that ya got there?"  
  
"Nothing. Just a picture." "Of who? The x-geeks? You don't miss em do ya?" she asked darkly.  
  
"No" Angela's voice was stronger now, "It's a picture of.My brother, Troy."  
  
Wanda pulled it deftly out of her grasping fingers, "Lemme see. Hey, he looks exactly like you!"  
  
Angela smiled wryly, "He should. We're identical twins. He went to boarding school a few years ago. I haven't seen him since."  
  
"Is he a mutant, too?"  
  
Angela nodded, "He found out right before he left. My nickname for him was Tsunami, because he can control water and he liked causing tidal waves in our pool."  
  
Wanda dropped her scowl briefly to smile, "You guys must have been really close. Unlike Pietro and me."  
  
"We were. I think my mom and dad were embarassed of him. Another reason I decided to leave. I couldn't bear how they talked about him."  
  
Wanda nodded empathetically, scowling again.  
  
Suddenly, Angela remembered something, "Wanda. That was you throwing Speedy out that night wasn't it?"  
  
Wanda snorted derisively, "Yep. Honestly, he's such a wimp sometimes."  
  
"Can't all guys be?" They laughed for a good minute or so, then finally felt the strains of the week getting to them.  
  
Angela yawned, "I think I'll turn in early tonight, Wanda. I've had a LONG day."  
  
"Okay then." Wanda plopped down on a torn up couch and flicked the tv on. 


	21. Lecture Time

The next day, Angela woke up early and walked to the window, watching the sun rise. She went downstairs and looked in the fridge.  
  
"Hey! New girl! I do the cooking around here!"  
  
"Sorry, Fred." She wandered out to the front room, listening to the painfully noisy snores of Speed, who was still upstairs. A sudden thud behind her turned her head.  
  
It was Toad, "Hey, Angela! Mags told me to take you around, get you some more abilities before we have another showdown."  
  
"Showdown?" "Yeah. Why else do you think the x-geeks would be so hostile toward us? They're the one's who insist on fighting us. They always find a way to get one of us mad, so we wouldn't want you to be left defenseless now would we?"  
  
"Guess not. Whatcha got to show me?"  
  
"Well, we'll start off with a few of our team members first, like, Fred for example. Observe. Fred! Lift up the kitchen table for a second woncha?"  
  
He lifted it up with one hand, while still tending the eggs in the frying pan, and set it back down.  
  
"Avalanche! Rock the world, man!"  
  
"If I've told you once, " he yelled, "I've told you one-thousand times, my name is Lance!" Rocks came pouring down on their heads, jarred loose from the ceiling.  
  
Toad peered outside, "Now if I could just find Mystique."  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
Angela turned around to see a blue-skinned lady standing there, tapping her foot.  
  
"Yeah. Do a little shapeshift, 'stique."  
  
"I despise your little nicknames, Toad." She shifted into Senator Kelly, then Bobby, then Toad, and then, finally, to herself again.  
  
He turned to her, "Alright, little miss Copycat. Do your thing."  
  
Obediently, she imitated her new abilities in order of acquiring.  
  
Mystique watched her, only mildly surprised, "Not bad. Just one problem with you, child. You are too soft. We need to toughen you up. You're like a creampuff compared to everyone else I know. Do you think that in a showdown, that the other side is gonna play nice?!? No, way. You need to learn how to enjoy fighting them and revel in the powers locked inside of you. You need to be cruel and like it! Only then, can you reach your true potential."  
  
Angela was shocked at this sudden revelation. She turned to the others to see their response, and found them nodding, agreeing with Mystique.  
  
"Think about it Angela. No limitations held in place by meaningless guilt and compassions for those who would kill you the first chance they got."  
  
Angela nodded slowly, the message beginning to sink in.  
  
"Do you understand me, Angela?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I do."  
  
Mystique finally relented in her tirade, "Good. Now lets see if you can handle it for real. Lets go to The Institute."  
  
"Already?" Lance blanched.  
  
"Yes. She needs to acquire their abilities as well." 


	22. MeetingAgain

They traipsed outside to the few cars they had out there, one van and her car.  
  
Angela followed the grayish van, thinking numbly about Mystique's callousness. As she focused on the road again, she noticed that they were not headed to the Institute, instead, they were going the opposite direction. "Toad, where are we going?"  
  
"To get the others. You didn't think this was all we had, did you?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
He studied her for a moment, "Ya know, 'stique didn't mean what she said back there, at least she didn't mean it the way it came out. What she's trying to say is, it's easier to fight for what you believe in, if you don't have any emotions in the way of your goal, savvy?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Can you? Shut out your emotions like that? Can you do it?"  
  
She took a deep breath and expelled it slowly, "I'll try."  
  
He rested his arm lightly on her shoulder, "There's a good girl." The van pulled off road and onto a barely visible road, trailing deep into a forest. They stopped at a small cabin and got out.  
  
Mystique approached her, "I can help you shut out the things I warned you about earlier. Do you want me to?"  
  
Angela furrowed her brow, suddenly, for no apparent reason, the images of Logan smirking at her, Xavier looking at her doubtfully, her friends shocked faces as they stared her down, flashed to mind, "I'd like that."  
  
Without another word, Mystique beckoned her to a separate cabin.  
  
Angela followed, "I didn't know that stuff like that could be taught."  
  
"It can't. I can only show you how good it feels to let yourself go and embrace your power that you haven't even scratched the surface on yet."  
  
Over the next few days, Angela had no contact with anyone but Mystique, who counseled her on reaching inside of her hidden depths and letting go, to react out of pure instinct and still not lose the power of rational thought.  
  
Finally, Mystique deemed her ready for a trial run. She led her toward the cabin where everyone else was staying.  
  
Angela studied the changes she had gone through over the past few days and smiled. She could feel the tangible power crackling in her fingertips.  
  
Mystique left her in the main room with her new friends and a few more new faces.  
  
Once again, Toad began the introductions, "This one, with the red eyes, is Remy. The one that's chatting with Wanda over there is Pyro. And, over there, alone in the corner is Mindbender."  
  
He continued talking about their traits and powers, "Pyro, bet you can guess what his power is. Mindbender can erase memories, control minds and stuff like that."  
  
"Interesting. Will I see their powers in action soon?" "Tomorrow, if everything goes according to schedule." Angela nodded, taking in the scene, fingers itching to use her strengthened powers. Her sleep was a restless one, full of nightmares about her twin brother, Troy. When she awakened, she walked out to the main room, noting that the new acquaintances were already up.  
  
Mindbender ignored her, studying the landscape.  
  
Remy nodded, "Morning."  
  
Pyro fiddled with his flamethrower, aiming at a worn tapestry on the wall, "Ya must be the new recruit."  
  
Angela noted his strong Australian accent, "Morning, all." She headed outside to find the guys loading a few items into the van. Angela unhesitatingly shouldered a bag a tossed it in the back. No one seemed surprised to see her. Once again, Angela found them heading back to Bayville. She parked in front of a fast food joint and waited patiently for the others to get out. She followed them inside, and ordered a burger.  
  
Toad nudged her as the doorbells jingled to signal a new customer. He pointed toward the door and she spotted the entire x-team walking in, talking happily amongst themselves.  
  
She regarded them steadily, wondering when they would notice their rival's presence.  
  
Finally, Kurt glanced over his shoulder still laughing.  
  
Then he pushed at Kitty, "What Kurt? I'm about to order!"  
  
He simply pointed speechlessly in their direction.  
  
She peered behind him and tugged at Scott and Jean's shirts. Logan turned around before they did, nose twitching. He spotted them and his eyes narrowed dangerously. His claws slid out of his hands with an ominous sscchhiicckk.  
  
Kitty looked over the group, seemingly deciding whether or not to bolt for the door, then, she saw Angela. Her eyes looked down and she seemed saddened to see her there. 


	23. Former Friends

Angela continued analyzing them emotionlessly.  
  
As the rest of the team became aware of their observant watchers, hostilities flared. Silently, the x-men left the room, and waited outside.  
  
Accepting the unspoken invitation, the Brotherhood rose up and left their food behind, sitting on the table.  
  
Sabertooth immediately attacked Logan, tearing at him.  
  
As realizing a mutual cue, both teams attacked each other.  
  
Kitty slipped underground and sneaked up on unsuspecting Brotherhood members, jumping on their back, inflicting swift injuries before slipping underground again.  
  
Kurt adopted Kitty's tactics, dodging in and out of range, taunting Toad.  
  
Angela was faced with Scott, "I don't want to have to hurt you, Angela. You can still come back to the Institute."  
  
Angela smirked confidently, "You don't want to have to hurt me, " she mocked, "Why don't you show me what you've got? I don't have all day, ya know."  
  
He pressed his lips together tightly, trying to keep from firing back a smart retort.  
  
"I'm through with waiting, Scott. Ready or not, here I come."  
  
A dumpster levitated up behind, "Scott, watch out!" shouted Jean.  
  
Angela felt an equally powerful force pushing the dumpster away from Scott. Suddenly, Angela released her pressure on it and concentrated on calling up an electrical storm.  
  
A lightning bolt streaked down from the sky, electrecuting Jean, but only mildly. "Get up, Jean. C'mon, you know you've gotta try to kick my but. Or are you too scared? I'll let you run, if you want."  
  
A shockwave originated behind Angela, knocking her to the rubble littered ground, "You're not the only one who can control storms, Angela."  
  
Angela yanked her head angrily, spotting Storm a few feet off the ground.  
  
"Control this!" She cast about in her mind, searching for the perfect retaliation, and found it. She saw Pyro, flaming the path behind Bobby, gave her an idea. She sent a wall of flame racing up toward a helpless Storm.  
  
In mid-flight, the flames froze, "Bobby," she hissed angrily.  
  
'Stop this Angela. I can tell you don't really want to do this.' Came Jean's voice from inside her head.  
  
Angela shook her head, trying to eject Jean from her mind, "How do you know what I want Jean?" she yelled.  
  
Turning about desperately, she saw Jean standing behind her calmly. As her eyes met Jean's, she saw a most unexpected thing.she saw pity.  
  
For some odd reason, this infuriated Angela beyond anything else she had ever experienced. She couldn't see clearly as flames sprang out from her fingers, summoning up the storm of the century.  
  
She levitated into the air, to get the maximum range on her powers. A red film closed over her eyes, dimly witnessing the destruction of the fast food place, and watching the x-men scramble for cover.  
  
Bobby tried to freeze the flames, "Bobby, Bobby, " she intoned eerily, "If you fight fire with fire, then I guess you should fight ice with ice."  
  
She stretched out her hand, coldly watching the ice freeze Bobby's feet to the ground, and his hands together.  
  
A red beam burst from Scott's glasses, blasting the ice away. Together, he and Jean carried the catatonic Bobby to shelter.  
  
Kitty stepped out, "Angela, Please! Can't you see what you're doing is wrong?"  
  
Angela stopped in her destructive tirade, "Wrong? Kitty, answer me this question won't you? What is wrong? What is right? Who are we to determine such things?"  
  
Kitty pleaded, "Please, Angela. You didn't used to be this way."  
  
"This way," Angela mused, "Why do you think I am this way, Kitty? Let me answer that question for you. Its because of your team's unfounded accusations! If they had just shown me a little bit of trust, I might not have ended up this way! Now, get out of my sight before I lose patience for my former friend."  
  
Kitty hesitated.  
  
"GO!" Angela called up a ball of fire in her hand, and aimed at Kitty threateningly. She ran the other way, towards the institute.  
  
Kurt popped up behind Kitty and took her away.  
  
Angela slowly landed on the ground, thoroughly exhilarated from the fight. 


	24. Intensive Training

The Brotherhood mutants slowly emerged from the torn up building, wide- eyed.  
  
Mystique came forward, smiling, "Well done, Angela! I see you have learned from me well. I just knew you could do it!"  
  
She drew in a shaky breath, "Whoa." That was all she could manage.  
  
Toad came forward and put an arm around her shoulders to steady her uncontrollable shivers.  
  
The truth was, she wasn't shivering from the cold or even treating her friend like that , it came from the sheer thrill of the unlimited power surging through her body at one time.  
  
"So" Toad prompted, "How do you feel?"  
  
She exhaled loudly, "I feel great. Tired, but great."  
  
Fred clapped her back heavily, "Good job, new girl." His congratulations nearly drove her into the ground.  
  
Lance extended his hand, "Not bad. You nearly roasted us with your little fire stunt, though."  
  
"Sorry. Accuracy is my next goal."  
  
The senior members simply nodded and headed back to the vehicles.  
  
Angela let Wanda drive while she sat in the back seat. In no time, she was asleep, resting her head on the side door. The sudden lack on engine noise awoke Angela. Groggily, she followed Wanda upstairs and collapsed on her bed, sleeping like the dead until morning.  
  
She could dimly hear Lance chasing Toad around, insisting that his name was Lance, not Rocky or even Avalanche. She walked stiffly downstairs, and noticed that all of the senior members of the Brotherhood were huddled at the foot of the stairway, conversing in whispered words.  
  
Mindbender looked up and noticed that Angela was descending the stairs, he nudged Magneto sharply. "Angela, come here. We would like to talk to you for a few minutes."  
  
Apprehensively, she joined the huddle, not sure what to expect.  
  
"You're whiter than a sheet, " commented Pyro, "Relax, it's not the end of the world."  
  
She nodded and forced a smile, these circumstances were suspiciously like those when she had been accused at the Institute.  
  
"My people here have filled me in on your display of power, yesterday."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"They also informed me of your apparent lack of target discretion."  
  
She raised her eyebrows, "English?"  
  
Lance butted in, yelling from the other room, "What he means is you nearly turned us into crispy barbecue because you didn't aim."  
  
"Okay. What do you want me to do about it?"  
  
He stood up straighter, attempting an air of superiority, "I think.We think," Mind-bender scowled at this, "That you should join our higher ranks because of your need for more intensive training and the level of your powers. You would still be here of course, but, you would come to our cabin retreat, on the weekends, for a more.advanced level of training."  
  
She shrugged, "Whatever." \ Mind-bender's glare deepened, "I really don't think this is a good idea, Magneto."  
  
Magneto waved the comment away like a gnat, "Nonsense. You're simply too paranoid."  
  
"Is it too paranoid to wonder if the new recruit is completely on our side? Or perhaps wondering if she may be a cleverly planted spy?"  
  
Angela's near to the surface temper flared, "I came here because the other team lacked trust in me. It is an insult to be suspected here as well."  
  
She resisted a brief urge to strangle Mind-bender telepathically.  
  
Magneto seemed to notice this, for he quickly intervened, "Now, now, I will have no dissension among my team. I would prefer that you two became friends, but, seeing your dislike for each other, I will settle for a temporary truce."  
  
"Fine.temporary truce."  
  
Mind-bender agreed, "Yes.temporary." 


	25. Ambush

Angela sent Mindbender one more poisoned glare before walking to the kitchen.  
  
Fred was just finishing a immense meal while Toad was still being chased around by Lance who was spewing death threats.  
  
She paused, watching this scene for a moment, then phased outside to her car.  
  
Wanda was waiting for her in the passenger seat.  
  
She tossed Angela the worn keys, "Where we goin?"  
  
Angela smiled grimly, "Anywhere that we can wreak some havoc."  
  
"The mall?"  
  
She shrugged, "Sounds good."  
  
"What kind of havoc are we plannin on today?"  
  
"I dunno.Spur-of-the-moment stuff. Whatever we feel like."  
  
Wanda flexed her hands and popped her knuckles, "I feel like destroying something, after shopping of course."  
  
"Deal." Angela nodded amiably.  
  
'I almost hope that someone will try to provoke me just so I can have an excuse to blow them to kingdom-come.' she thought.  
  
After window-shopping the whole store, Angela cracked her knuckles, "Lets do this."  
  
"I'll start out subtle at first." muttered Wanda.  
  
A blue light surrounded an expensive-looking vase and crashed it to the floor, shattering it instantly.  
  
Angela felt a heavy hand clamp down on her shoulder and spun her around to see a smiling Wolverine.  
  
"You wouldn't be doing anything, now would you?"  
  
Angela smiled, this was perfect, "Yeah. Ya wanna do something about it?"  
  
His faked smile dropped, "You don't want to mess with me. Final warning."  
  
"Bring it on, Mr.Metal-claws." She shoved him as the final insult.  
  
He glared at her dangerously, and slid out his claws, slashing at her head.  
  
She phased outside, knowing he would follow.  
  
Wanda was right next to her, "Don't forget, I want a turn beating up wolvie over there too."  
  
"You go first, okay? I want to be the one to finish him off."  
  
'It's a shame that only he came to fight.'  
  
Someone jumped on her from behind, choking her.  
  
'What the-' She flipped the person over her shoulder, listening to the sudden expulsion of air.  
  
It was Kurt.  
  
"You wanna play with the big girls now, eh fuzzy blue boy?"  
  
He tackled her, throwing her to the pavement.  
  
She heard Wanda yell in anger and astonishment as several of the other x- men joined the fray.  
  
Angela set a piece of Kurt's clothes on fire to get him off.  
  
Furiously, she sent a bolt of electricity racing toward Wolverine, who was currently chasing Wanda. It threw him off his feet, but, a second later, still twitching, he set off after Wanda again. Wanda hex-bolted him and joined Angela.  
  
As the rest of the x-men showed up, closing around Wanda and Angela, only then did Angela realize what was happening.  
  
'Ambush!' screamed her rational mind.  
  
Logic told her to get away while she could, but, her passions told logic to stuff it.  
  
Instead of running, she smiled happily, "You wanna mess with me? You got it!" A fire hydrant beside her burst, spewing a continuous blast of water, aimed at Angela.  
  
'That's funny.I didn't know that anyone had the water power..'  
  
She tore away a chunk of the brick wall, and hurled it telekinetically at the team as a whole.  
  
Once again, Jean interfered, matching pressure for pressure.  
  
Angela reached out psychically and located an artery in Jean's mind. She sealed it temporarily, holding it closed, cutting off the blood supply to Jean's brain until she collapsed. She felt her powers surge again, and willingly surrendered to her flowing emotions.  
  
Angela surveyed the scene as a destructive force crackled out of her. She saw all too clearly the crumbling mall and the now familiar sight of people fleeing from her frenzied attack.  
  
A voice called her name persistently, "Angela!"  
  
It was unfamiliar, or was it? It seemed as though she had heard it before, however distantly in the past.  
  
She paused in her destruction of the mall as the voice called out to her again, "Angela!" It was more insistent this time.  
  
She turned about slowly in mid-air, trying to locate the source of the voice.  
  
"Angela, over here!"  
  
Her eyes locked onto a vision from her past. One word, one solitary thought that shut down all her other senses.  
  
Troy.  
  
  
  
These violent delights have violent ends  
  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
  
Which as they kiss consume Shakespeare  
  
~ This may or may not be the end of Part One of The Shockwave Trilogy (it depends on your opinions),Part two, comes out after Christmas. It will be called "Tsunami". It is based on Troy, her twin brother. Both p.o.v.'s, please, review and tell me if I should add more! Thank you so much! 


	26. Capture and Escape

Angela's eyes locked onto her twin brother.  
  
A sudden blast of water knocked her to the ground.  
  
She hoisted herself up by her elbows and looked around unsteadily as a lightning bolt struck near her, about 3 feet away. She laughed, "Aim next time Storm." She started to say when white hot pain arced through her body.  
  
Her last fleeting thought as she fell unconscious was, 'oops, water conducts electri-'  
  
Wanda fled the scene, making herself invisible.  
  
Troy ran over to his sister and scooped her off the ground tenderly. "Hey! Dr. Grey! My sister needs medical attention, now!"  
  
She gave him a strange look and ambled over, "She'll be fine. Let's get her to the Institute."  
  
He gently wiped the gravel away from Angela's scrapes and sprayed an antibiotic on them.  
  
Xavier was waiting for them outside of the Institute, "Come in, quickly."  
  
Scott led Troy to a secluded section of the institute, unlocking many passcodes and going through recognition tests that ensured who he was.  
  
'This has a lot of security.' Thought Troy.  
  
Finally, they reached a small white room with the barest of necessities.  
  
Troy frowned, "What is this? Where are we?" Xavier rolled in after them, "This will be where your sister stays, Troy."  
  
He half-smiled, "You are joking, right?"  
  
Xavier shook his head, "I'm afraid not. Your sister is a bit of a security risk for us. She will have to stay in a secured area until she is rehabilited."  
  
"Rehabilitated?" Troy yelled, "This is my sister we are talking about! She couldn't harm a flea, let alone a person!"  
  
Logan interrupted, "Then you weren't paying much attention to what happened at the mall today. Didn't you see what she did?"  
  
Troy paused, "Well, that was just a show of force! I don't see that any one of you got hurt! She is the only one who was shot down!"  
  
Logan simply glared at him as Xavier tried to reason with him, "Now, Troy. This is just a precaution. It's for her protection as much as ours."  
  
Troy gave him a poisonous glance, "Okay. But, if I see something that I don't like done to her, I'll cut her loose! Now, I need proper equipment to clean her cuts and electrical burns."  
  
Scott tossed him a first aid kit and left the room with Xavier and Logan.  
  
Troy opened the kit and started to wrap her badly burned arm.  
  
Her head moved and she struggled feebly against her brother, "No.NO! LET GO!" Her eyes rolled about unseeing.  
  
He shook her carefully, "Angela, Angela its me, Troy."  
  
She quieted down and her eyes focused on him as she sat up.  
  
She flexed her fingers painfully and a spark shot out of them, "Troy?" she asked quietly.  
  
He smiled, "Yeah, its me little sister. How're you feeling?"  
  
She ignored his question as she looked around, "Where am I? How long have I been here?"  
  
"You're at the Institute and you've been here for a few hours."  
  
She stood up as her wounds began to heal themselves, "Well, can you tell them that I'm feeling much better so that I can leave?"  
  
He hesitated, looking away while she studied him carefully.  
  
"Please? I really don't belong here, Troy."  
  
He stood up next to her, supporting her elbow with his hand, "They did say that you only had to stay until you were healed, so let's go see."  
  
He coasted through the security checks and led her to Xavier's office.  
  
She smiled. 'I always could fool you big brother. Just one more stop and then I am home free.'  
  
Unfortunately, Logan chose to barrel around the corner at that precise second. He froze in his tracks and streaked around the corner.  
  
Troy looked after him, "Huh, wonder what got into him."  
  
Angela pulled her elbow out of his hand and delved deep into his mind.  
  
A few moments later he was peacefully asleep on the ground.  
  
She ran so fast out of the building that it would have made even Pietro blink. When she exited the gate, she fixed the Brotherhood's location in her mind and ported away from the Institute. She walked in the Brotherhood's door to see Wanda pacing agitatedly while Pietro and Fred snored and Lance polishing his car.  
  
"Hey, Wanda." She called.  
  
Her head snapped up, "Angela? How'd you get away?"  
  
Angela smiled mysteriously, "That is for me to know, and you to find out."  
  
Toad jumped down the stairs and tackled her, nearly throwing her to the ground. 


	27. Liar, Liar, pants on fire

"Whoa, take it easy, Toad. Its me."  
  
0He got up looking sheepish, "Sorry, I thought that you might have been someone else."  
  
She dusted herself off, "Not a problem."  
  
By now, everyone else had joined them.  
  
"How'd you get away? We thought you were a goner when they knocked you down."  
  
"One at a time! I simply 'persuaded' my captors to release me."  
  
'They don't need to know that my brother was the newcomer.'  
  
Fred wandered off to the kitchen muttering something about being so long since he had last eaten.  
  
Lance lost interest in her return and went back to polishing his car.  
  
Pietro and Toad went upstairs and fell asleep, leaving her and Wanda to sort things out.  
  
Angela yawned, "I'm bushed, Wanda. Let's talk about this tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Wanda yawned also, responding to the yawn's contagiousness, "What-  
  
The next morning passed with no events, but, the afternoon was a different story.  
  
A heavy knocking ensued on the door. Angela glared at the offending area.  
  
The knocking was corkscrewing right to the middle of her headache.  
  
"Will somebody please get the door?" she yelled.  
  
Pietro raced Toad to the door, Pietro winning, of course.  
  
He threw the door open triumphantly, revealing Troy. Angela immediately stepped out of sight.  
  
Toad caught up to Pietro and pushed his way in front of him, "Who're you and what do ya want?"  
  
An equally powerful voice answered, "I'm looking for Angela."  
  
"So? I asked, who are you?"  
  
"I know she's here" the voice persisted.  
  
Toad glared at him, "Hello! Are you deaf? I said, who are you?"  
  
Angela peeked hesitantly around the corner.  
  
"I'm her brother Troy and I really need to speak to her."  
  
Toad eyed him supiciously, "Prove it."  
  
Troy glared at him, "I don't have time for this. Show me where she is or get out of my way."  
  
Wanda questioned Angela with her eyes. 'Should I tell him?'  
  
Angela shook her head emphatically, 'No.'  
  
Wanda hurried up behind Toad, glaring at Troy as well, "She left here a few hours ago. Said something about going to Canada."  
  
He glanced at Wanda quickly, paused and replied, "Liar."  
  
A hex bolt flared in Wanda's hand, "You wanna call me that again, little man?"  
  
He snorted and turned back to Toad, "Final warning. Get out of my way."  
  
Angela shook her head disbelievingly at her brother's empty threats.  
  
Toad crossed his arms, "You think you could take me?"  
  
A faint rumbling came from beneath the ground, "Think so? I could mop the floor with you and hang you out to dry! Do you want to take the risk that I'm telling the truth?"  
  
Toad tensed, "Bring it on."  
  
Troy grinned, "Okay, you asked for it."  
  
A jet of water shot up from under Toad's feet, throwing him backwards.  
  
He landed on the stairs looking astonished with rivulets of water running down his cheeks and dripping from his hair. 


	28. What to do with snooping brothers?

Troy laughed and stepped through the door, looking around.  
  
Angela ported out to her car knowing that Wanda could handle the situation. She pushed her key into the ignition only to have her car sputter and die.  
  
"C'mon baby. Don't do this to me." She muttered anxiously.  
  
She heard Wanda's infuriated yells coming from the house.  
  
"Hey! You can't go in there! This is private property! I swear I'll sue you!"  
  
"Go ahead and try!" Troy yelled back defiantly as he searched the house.  
  
Angela jumped out of her car and opened the chain link gate that was recently installed.  
  
It creaked conspicuously and slammed shut.  
  
She started running, and tripped over a broken piece of concrete jutting up from the sidewalk.  
  
Troy burst out of the house, with the whole brotherhood on his tail.  
  
Angela attempted to struggle to her feet, feeling the broken ankle heal quickly.  
  
~Not quick enough~ she thought.  
  
Troy jumped the fence akwardly, spotting Angela.  
  
Angela turned to run and met with an impenatrable wall of groundwater. She spun on her heel and walked deliberately toward Troy.  
  
He froze uncertainly.  
  
She smiled confidently, quickening her pace.  
  
~C'mon big brother, just drop that wall of water.~  
  
He slipped backwards, falling into the waiting arms of the Brotherhood.  
  
Toad gloated over him, 'You thought you could just barge in here and get away with it didn't you?"  
  
Wanda snarled, "Think again buster! Now you're gonna see what happens when you get the Brotherhood of Mutants angry. But first, lets hear what Angela thinks you should do with him."  
  
They all looked expectantly at her.  
  
She froze, hesitating, "Um.er.Maybe we should just let him go."  
  
~After all he is my brother.~  
  
"Let him go?!?" they all chorused indignantly.  
  
Angela forced more confidence into her voice, "You heard me right. He's no use or threat to us."  
  
Toad gaped at her openly, "Have you gone mad? He knows where we are! Who knows who he'd let that information slip to!" 


	29. Keep him? Are you crazy?

Angela paused, thinking, "Fine. Keep him here."  
  
A cry of shock and outrage went up at her offhand suggestion.  
  
"What? You don't want him to go, so keep him here."  
  
Toad looked at her and wavered, "I don't know."  
  
Wanda stepped forward, "Take charge for once you big baby, Toad. Let him stay. Maybe we can find out why he claims to be her brother."  
  
Troy stood up indignantly, "Excuse me? Claims to be? Angela, tell them who I am!"  
  
The Brotherhood looked at her expectantly.  
  
Angela laughed, "Who you are? Hah! You're a pathetic little spy from the x-geeks."  
  
Hurt, anger, and disbelief flashed across his face, then his dignity returned and he smiled, "We'll see about that, sis."  
  
Fred hoisted him over a shoulder and tossed him into the basement, locking the door.  
  
Troy yelled upstairs, "Is this the thanks I get for tracking you through 3 states?"  
  
Angela froze, then walked upstairs to the second floor, pretending not to have heard him.  
  
The next day, Wanda passed a plate of food under the door while Angela leaned on the wall nearby.  
  
Troy's sarcastic voice floated up, "Oh, do I get food now? I thought I was a 'spy'."  
  
Wanda yelled back," Just because you think that we're 'evil' doesn't mean that we're gonna starve you like some barbarian."  
  
Troy was silent for a moment, "You can't keep me down here forever."  
  
"Oh can't we?" questioned Angela.  
  
"No, you see, I didn't come looking for you by myself. Kathy came with me."  
  
Angela was momentarily stunned, "Kathy? As in your girlfriend, the mutant Kathy?"  
  
Troy's voice was tinged with a note of triumph, "That's the one, the one who can break the law of gravity for an area of up to 50 miles around her, although she normally does it on a local scale."  
  
Wanda was confused, "Break the law of gravity? Can she fly or something?"  
  
Angela shook her head, "No she can make it like outer space and put everything in freefall."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The front door opened and Magneto and the 'Acolytes' walked in.  
  
Toad grinned, "Good, I didn't think you'd come, yet."  
  
Magneto was all business, "Where is the prisoner, now?"  
  
Toad jerked his head toward the basement, "Down there, should I let him out for you?"  
  
"Yes. Perhaps we'll get something out of him."  
  
Wanda unlocked the door and held it open, "Ya goin' or what?"  
  
Magneto walked down the creaky stairs, followed closely by Angela and the Acolytes. 


	30. HeheDid I do that?

Troy blinked at the harsh light that shined in his eyes, "Is this good cop, bad cop now?"  
  
"Shut up and answer their questions!" snarled Angela.  
  
Magneto reproved her gently, "Angela, he may be our prisoner, but he is your brother."  
  
Troy grinned in triumph, "So, she admitted it did she?"  
  
"No, but she has a picture of you." Troy grimaced, "What do you want to know?"  
  
Magneto's tone changed directions abruptly, becoming that of the benevolent old man again, "We're not here to interrogate you, Troy. We just wanted to know why you came in so rudely and searched our house."  
  
Troy replied without hesitation, "I was looking for my sister."  
  
Magneto sighed and turned away, "But, what if she didn't want to be found?"  
  
He snorted, "That's ridiculous. Why wouldn't she? I know that she was in trouble."  
  
Toad entered and stood next to Angela, "Was she? Was she really?"  
  
Troy hesitated, "Yes. I know she was. Although, I'm afraid I'm too late."  
  
Magneto laughed, "You wanted to save her did you? Save her from what, praytell?"  
  
Troy saddened, face becoming almost unrecognizable, "Herself."  
  
Angela laughed once cruelly, "How poetic. Did you think of that all by yourself?"  
  
He frowned and looked away, "You've changed." He stated flatly.  
  
She smirked, "Of course. But, I couldn't say the same about you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
She shrugged, "You're still the same old soft-no-weak brother as before. You can't swallow anything that violates your precious morals."  
  
He remained silent.  
  
Magneto leaned over him, "You know, if you stuck around here for a while, you might be able to find out exactly what changed your sister. I think you'd be surprised."  
  
Troy stared back at him impassively, "I have nothing more to say to you."  
  
"Fine then, "Magneto started up the stairs, "Have it your way."  
  
Angela followed him up, ignoring the pained expression on Troy's face.  
  
When the door closed behind her, Magneto sighed, "Our position has been compromised. The Brotherhood will be staying with us for a while-even the prisoner."  
  
She nodded curtly, "I've wanted to try your virtua-trainer anyways."  
  
They drove away from the house in silence, car taut with emotions. Mystique was waiting to greet them outside.  
  
Angela shouldered her two bags and dumped them in her and Wanda's room.  
  
Magneto appeared behind her, "Mystique and I need to do something. While we're gone, you can practice in the virtua-room. Pyro will operate it for you. I want you to work on your aim."  
  
Angela walked down to the training room and started it up.  
  
She yelled out triumphantly about an hour later as she wiped out the last enemy. The doors slid open behind her and she exited to see if there were any improvements.  
  
Pyro frowned at her as she exited, "Angela! Ye hit about 150 targets."  
  
She smiled, "I guess my aim's improving huh?"  
  
"Not exactly, the bad news is-ye only hit 50 enemies! All the other targets ye killed were friendlies! Doncha get it?!?! Ye killed 100 allies!"  
  
Angela shrugged nonchalantly, "They got in my way."  
  
Pyro gaped at her, "Are ye mad?"  
  
A harsh unpleasant laugh came from behind Angela.  
  
She turned to see a very smug mindbender, "What're you laughing at?"  
  
He replied, "You. You can't even beat a measly computer generation. In plain English, I'm saying- you suck!"  
  
He laughed again, his voice grating on her nerves, "Shut your trap before I shut it for you."  
  
He smiled, "Eat dirt, copycat."  
  
That did it. Angela exploded in a flash of white. She didn't bother with her powers, just hurled herself at him, the only thought on her mind bring to tear this insolent mutant to shreds. He tried to fight back at first, then curled into a ball to shield himself from her frenzied attacks.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, someone's arms wrapped around her and pulled her off. People were shouting at her but she didn't understand them through the red haze that closed over her vision and mind. She tore free from the person restraining her.  
  
A sharp crack echoed through the room and they fell deathly silent.  
  
She spun around to see what had caused the noise. What she saw there, snapped her back to reality.  
  
Troy was standing behind her, face wearing a shocked expression as all blood drained from his appearance. He grasped his right arm tightly and his breath came in shallow pained gasps.  
  
"Troy" she whispered, "Troy, what happened?" She reached out to him and he shied away from her trembling hand.  
  
The rest of the Brotherhood stood beside him, staring at her numbly.  
  
She licked her parched, dry lips, "Guys, guys what happened?"  
  
In response Wanda stared at something beyond Angela.  
  
She spun around again and saw Mindbender lying unconcious on the ground, bruises and cuts all over his body. Angela sucked in a sharp breath and turned back around.  
  
The Brotherhood's expression's were all the same, mixed with fear and horror.  
  
She swallowed hard, "Guys, what happened?"  
  
Troy spoke between shallow gasps, "As if you didn't know."  
  
Realization was slowly dawning her, "Troy-I-Did I do this?"  
  
The look on his face told her everything she needed to know.  
  
"Oh my gosh." She started backing away from her friends, "I-I couldn't have! Did I?"  
  
They all avoided her eyes.  
  
Reluctantly, Wanda pulled out a cellphone and dialed.  
  
Angela froze, "Wait! What are you doing? Who're you calling?"  
  
Wanda looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry Angela." 


	31. Votes and Conclusions

Angela looked around anxiously, eyes begging for compassion.  
  
They all shied away from her beseeching eyes and pleading countenance.  
  
She finally managed a dry whisper from her throat, "Hey, guys, it's me. You know, Angela! I wouldn't hurt any of you guys on purpose. You know that!"  
  
Troy stared her down coldly, "Yeah right. Like we're supposed to believe you after that!"  
  
His words tore into her like a thousand knives.  
  
She had never meant to hurt him. Angela stared around the room, eyes finally settling on Toad.  
  
He looked away, "You hurt him real bad Angela. You might have even killed him."  
  
She cringed inwardly, "I didn't mean to. I mean he-It's just that-It wasn't my fault!"  
  
He looked up at her, a foreign mixture of sadness and anger.  
  
She backed away slowly, pressing her back against the cool, concrete wall.  
  
Wanda hung up her phone slowly, "Magneto's on his way. He'll be here any minute."  
  
Angela cocked her head to one side, "You called Magneto? Why?"  
  
Wanda glanced up into her eyes, then flinched as though burned, "C'mon, Angela. I mean, look at what you did to Mindbender."  
  
Angela glanced over her shoulder impuslively and found him in the same condition as before, beaten and unconscious. She looked back at the Brotherhood just as the door opened silently.  
  
Magneto rushed in, followed by Mystique.  
  
His eyes locked onto hers, narrowing sharply, "Angela! Come with me, now."  
  
Her insides roiled with emotions untold as she followed them outside.  
  
As soon as she closed the door behind her, he spun on his heel furiously, "Never, in all the years I have been alive has anything like this happened before. I mean, there have been a few clashes, such as Toad and Lance, but this! This is an offense of the highest nature!"  
  
Angela shrank under his blazing tirade, "I'm sorry! He was provoking me and--"  
  
"I don't care who started it!" he yelled, "All I care is that it happened! What were you thinking?!?!"  
  
"I-I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Of course you weren't! You never do when it comes to these things! How could you have allowed yourself to get so out of control?"  
  
She looked him squarely in the face for that one, "That's what you taught me to do." She sneered, "All you cared about was having the ultimate weapon! Well, guess what, Mags? Your weapon fires both ways!"  
  
Mystique intervened calmly, "Angela, we never told you to 'kill' people. We were simply showing you how to best use your powers to the full potential."  
  
Angela looked at her disbelievingly, "Bull! You turned me against the X- men with everything you had! You knew good and well what would happen next time we collided! You counted on it too. Didn't you?"  
  
Mystique's countenance froze, "That's uncalled for. Have you forgotten who took you under his wing? And you repay him by assaulting one of his prime members? You make me sick!"  
  
Angela backed off a little, "So? He could drop his whole team and have me be their replacement and not feel the difference."  
  
Magneto flew off the hook again, "Why you pompous, arrogant, spoiled, rich girl! Just because you have acquired a few cheap imitations of the best mutants in the world, that doesn't even bring you close to being even 1/10 the mutants they are!"  
  
Angela felt her temper rising again, "Wanna bet? Let's have a go at it, shall we? See who's the better mutant?"  
  
He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the Brotherhood coming to stand beside them.  
  
Wanda spoke up first, "We've put the situation to a vote."  
  
Pietro finished her statement, "And we've decided that the only fair thing to do, is to either withdraw the Brotherhood and Acolyte's protection over her, or, place her in isolation from the rest of us until she learns to control herself."  
  
Magneto nodded curtly, "She may choose. It would be a shame to lose her power in this group."  
  
Toad stepped forward with a half-smile on his face, "So how 'bout it, Angela? You can either be expelled from the group, or put in isolation. Which one is it?" his eyes told her clearly what he wanted her to choose.  
  
She sighed heavily, "Okay." She replied quietly in subdued tones, "I'll go into isolation." 


	32. You are no longer in kindergarden, Moron...

Magneto informed her warningly, "This won't be like counseling or training, Angela. This is going to be worse than West Point Academy. Are you prepared for this?"  
  
Angela gulped and nodded jerkily.  
  
Mystique inclined her head at the Brotherhood, and they exited again.  
  
"Once again, Mystique will be your supervisor. This won't be like girl scout camp. She is going to run you until you collapse. You will be belittled, insulted, run ragged, and on your last nerve before we are through with you."  
  
Magneto continued coolly, "You will awake promptly at 6 a.m. You will have precisely 20 minutes to be dressed and ready for your morning assignment. At 7:45, you will eat breakfast and then complete the morning's chores. Then, at 12 o'clock noon, you will have one half hour for lunch and free time."  
  
Angela's jaw was starting to drop at these ridiculous requirements.  
  
He seemed to be enjoying her discomfort, "You will run at least 1 hour a day, following your stretch routine. Your afternoon chores will include: scrubbing everything from toilets to dishes, cleaning the floors, and running errands for your superiors. At the moment, your superiors include everyone-including your brother."  
  
"What?!?! This is crazy! You can't be serious!"  
  
"It was your choice, " he reminded her, "6 p.m. is the time you will eat supper, you will be allotted one hour for whatever you choose to do. 7-9 will be your target practice and self discipline classes. Got it?"  
  
Her eyes blazed passionately, "You can take your schedules and stuff 'em up your--"  
  
Mystique interrupted, "He asked you if you got it? You could always choose to be exiled from our group. . ."  
  
Angela replied through clenched teeth, "Yeah, I got it."  
  
"Good. Your isolation begins tomorrow."  
  
"Wait! How long does this 'isolation' last?"  
  
Magneto sneered, "However long it takes you to straighten your pathetic life out."  
  
With that, he left the room, leaving her and Mystique alone.  
  
Angela leaned forward confidentially, even though there was no one else in the room, "Mystique? It's not going to be that bad is it?"  
  
Mystique shifted into an Army Officer and promptly yelled into her face, "YOU ARE NO LONGER IN KINDERGARDEN ANYMORE, MORON! YOU WILL ADDRESS ALL SUPERIORS AS SIR OR MA'AM. YOU HAVE FOUR RESPONSES, AND FOUR RESPONSES ONLY: YES MA'AM, NO MA'AM, MA'AM I DO NOT UNDERSTAND, AND NO EXCUSE MA'AM! NOW, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
  
Angela flinched, but bellowed back just as fiercely, "YES MA'AM!"  
  
Mystique leaned back appreciatively, "Good. Now go to your quarters and don't come out until 6 a.m. sharp. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
Mystique started yelling again, "I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!"  
  
Angela drew in a deep breath, "YES MA'AM!"  
  
~ Well ~ she thought wryly ~ It could have been worse. . .~ 


	33. Betrayal

Sleep didn't come easily as Angela twisted on her iron frame cot. When it finally did come, however, it passed as quickly as a lightning bolt.  
  
She was rudely awakened by Mystique screaming in her ear, "WAKE UP! GET YOUR LAZY BUT OUT OF BED AND GET READY!"  
  
Angela's eyes flew open and she shot bolt upright, "Wha?"  
  
Mystique's yellow eyes glistened with a cruel amusement, "Get dressed. You have 20 minutes, starting. . .now."  
  
Angela stared at her dully, "You can't be serious."  
  
"Seventeen minutes and counting. Time's a wastin, girl!"  
  
Finally convinced of her earnestness, Angela leapt out of bed, and was dressed with 3 minutes to spare, "Okay, I'm done. Now what?"  
  
"Now, for your morning assignment."  
  
"And that is?" Angela prompted.  
  
Mystique smiled, no warmth reaching her eyes, "You get to clean my bedroom."  
  
This routine continued for a month or so, Angela completing odd tasks around the cabin, learning to control herself, and most importantly, learning to aim. She had been hearing more laughter than usual, and was becoming more and more convinced that they were laughing about her. Today, she was sweeping up the dining room floor up, without her powers.  
  
A comment surfaced behind her, just loud enough to hear, "And I hear, Mags is only keeping her around to clean up this place. That's all she's really good for anyways."  
  
She tuned in to the conversation, without a break in her sweeping. She was already done with this section of the floor, but that didn't matter.  
  
"She can't even aim right. You know it and I know that she's never going to go on a real mission again. The best part is, she doesn't even have a clue."  
  
Angela realized with a jolt that the instigator was Toad. A startled pain filled her chest and her eyes shone with unaccustomed tears.  
  
She also recognized her brother's voice joining in until, "Why are you laughing, twerp? You're only here because they don't want you giving away our location! Don't ever forget that you're still a prisoner here."  
  
Troy answered easily, "Maybe I'm considering converting to your side."  
  
Toad's surprised voice replied, "Well, that's a different story then. I'll set up a meeting for you and Magneto later on, okay?"  
  
Angela knew without looking that Troy was nodding his head. Foreign twinges began tearing her heart to pieces as she left the room without bothering to finish the rest of the floor. After she locked the bathroom door, the flood came cascading through her long dry eyes.  
  
~I'm going to have a chat with Magneto~ she thought grimly. Five minutes later, she was composed enough to begin the short walk to Magento's office.  
  
Mystique saw her coming and stopped her, "Is the dining area done?"  
  
A very cold emotion rose within Angela, "No. I need to speak with Magneto. Now."  
  
Mystique must have sensed the cold anger in Angela's eyes, so she simply nodded and gestured to his door.  
  
Angela swept past her and walked into the room without knocking, "Magneto. We need to have a little chat."  
  
His eyes narrowed, accentuating the wrinkles on his face, "About?"  
  
"A little birdie told me that you weren't planning to ever send me on another mission. Is it true?" she demanded.  
  
He sighed deeply, "No, in fact, I need you to come with us on a trip to Canada. To a little place at the Alkali Lake."  
  
She relaxed and smiled a little, "When?"  
  
He stood stiffly, "Now."  
  
They exited the room together to find the brotherhood assembled and ready for action.  
  
Angela felt a twinge race through her muscles at the sight of Toad and her brother. ~Don't let them see you crack~ she coached herself ~You'll show them all. And after all this is over, maybe I'll go back to the X-men.~ 


	34. Changing again?

Less than a day later, they arrived and set up camp.  
  
Angela walked to the edge of the slope they were on and breathed in the crisp mountain air deeply.  
  
The snow crunched softly underneath Wanda's boots as she came up beside Angela, "Beautiful, huh?"  
  
Angela shrugged indifferently, "I guess, if you're into that kind of stuff. Personally, noticing things like that is a luxury I can't afford."  
  
Wanda was taken aback by her tone of voice, "I heard that you're coming along well with your aim and temper."  
  
"I suppose. I guess I'll be going on a real mission again after all, eh?"  
  
A pause prevailed momentarily, "Yeah."  
  
Toad came up and placed a hand on Wanda's shoulder, "Food's ready, babe."  
  
Angela turned and realized he was addressing Wanda and not her.  
  
She turned away again and studied the snowy landscape sadly, "What went wrong?" she asked herself silently as Wanda and Toad walked off hand in hand.  
  
An hour passed and no one bothered speaking to her.  
  
The silence was starting to get to her and finally she blew.  
  
She turned and yelled at them angrily, "If you people don't want me to be part of the team anymore then just say it! I'm sick of being treated this way! Why can't you just forgive me? I didn't mean to attack him!" She was nearly in tears now, "I won't burden you any longer if you all don't want me here. Just tell me for Heaven's sake!"  
  
They all stared at her, startled.  
  
Finally Magneto replied, "Whatever gives you that idea?"  
  
She crushed her temper emphatically, "You know exactly what I mean! I think it's time you came clean with me!"  
  
Wanda's features showed confusion, "Why don't you think we want you here?"  
  
"As if you didn't know! You were there in the dining area laughing with the rest of them about me and my mistakes!"  
  
Toad shrugged carelessly, "So what? Where you go? The x-losers?"  
  
Angela stood taller, "Why would you care, you traitorous backstabbing liars?"  
  
Pietro interrupted, "Then go! If it's so obvious that we don't want you, then just go."  
  
His words slapped her in the face and she faltered, daring to glance at Wanda. Wanda's face reflected the cold expressions of everyone else, including her brother.  
  
Angela turned back to the majority of the group and said quietly, "Okay. You win. Goodbye, I won't bother you again."  
  
No one made a move to stop her as she left the camp. Tears rolled down her paler than usual cheeks silently as she walked numbly into the bitter cold. She walked for hours that way, oblivious to the fact that her teeth were chattering violently and her lips were turning a sickly purple.  
  
When the sun dawned early the next morning, she was curled into a fetal position on a large boulder. The sound of steady footsteps reached her ears and she shot straight up and began walking into their general direction.  
  
What met her eyes was the most unexpected thing ever. She stood there watching the X-men team setting up a base camp. The impact of this didn't reach her mind until a few moments later. She started toward them slowly, hoping beyond hope they would not try to kill her.  
  
Kitty caught glimpse of her first and froze, "Angela? Is that you?"  
  
Too cold to nod, Angela stood still and watched helplessly as Kitty yelled out for someone. Unfortunately for Angela, the person that answered Kitty's calls was Logan.  
  
He took one look at Angela and his claws slid out, "Go get the others, Kitty. I'll hold her off."  
  
Angela trembled inwardly, but found herself unable to move. She watched Wolverine run at her, claws extended. She closed her eyes and felt the cold adamantium tear at her face, warm blood trickling down her cheeks.  
  
Again and again the indestructable metal sliced her skin and body until she was lying on the icy forest ground, unaware that the blows had stopped.  
  
Her own healing powers took over and sealed the wounds opened by Logan's merciless claws.  
  
Angela finally forced her lips to move, "Please-no more-I'm sorry."  
  
When no reply came, her eyes fluttered open and saw the entire x-team standing over her, plainly torn.  
  
Jean levitated her easily and turned her right side up and set her on her feet.  
  
She swayed standing up, but managed to stay on her feet.  
  
Logan glared at her, "Why didn't you fight back? You always did before."  
  
A reply was forced through her swollen lips, "I didn't have a reason. Please, help me."  
  
Kurt frowned, "Jean, can you read her mind? She may be telling the truth."  
  
Angela nodded, the simple gesture sending the world into dizzying spirals. She managed to stay awake until Jean finished, then fainted in the cold, the frostbite overwhelming her healing ability. 


	35. Believe it or not

Noah Trydak? You got your wish! Believe it or not . . .hehehe. . .warning: x-2 spoilers!!!  
  
~  
  
Angela opened her eyes, and for an instant thought that this had all been a horrible dream, and she was back at the academy. Then, the moment passed and she saw Kitty sitting next to her.  
  
She cleared her throat, "Kitty?"  
  
Kitty glanced up at her, "Yes, Angela, it's me. How do you feel?"  
  
"Better. How is-um-how has everyone been since-you know."  
  
Kitty frowned, "Just fine. Most of our team had to stay in the infirmary for about a week after our last meeting. You didn't show any mercy."  
  
Angela felt a hot tear leak from her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Kitty. I really am."  
  
A bitter smile tugged at the corners of Kitty's mouth, "Whatever you say, Angela."  
  
Angela paused, then asked, "Can I talk to each one of the team alone? I've got some things I've gotta say."  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what? 'I'm sorry I tried to kill you. I didn't know what I was doing.' Something along those lines?"  
  
Angela sat up abruptly, struggling to hold back another flood of unwanted tears, "So what if it was? Why would you care? We both know you guys are either gonna kill me after this or leave me to die in this frozen wasteland! So why not just get it over with huh? I don't care anymore."  
  
The team came in and interrupted Kitty's scalding reply.  
  
Bobby spoke first, "Explain."  
  
So she did, every detail she could stand to remember was brought to their attention and noted. When she finished, they stood around her in silence.  
  
Storm folded her arms and stared at her solemnly, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you sit right now."  
  
Angela smiled weakly, "There is no good reason. I think you would be doing everyone a favor if you just killed me now. So, I won't hold a grudge if you decide to."  
  
Kurt shook his head slowly, "I think there is a worse way we could punish you."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
Angela prompted. "I think we should all tell you our opinions of you and what we think should happen to you."  
  
"Crud," she said finally, "I think I'd rather you killed me."  
  
Rogue smiled, "That's not gonna happen."  
  
So she listened, in excruciating detail, to their accounts of every time they had been hurt by her. Finally, the ordeal was over.  
  
Jean dusted imaginary dust from her uniform, "You are free to go now. Wait, let me rephrase that, you have to leave now. We can't ever take the chance that you'll do anything to us again. You have to go."  
  
Angela cringed inwardly, "Wait, where's Professor Xavier? Can't he read my mind and convince you that I've changed?"  
  
No one met her eyes except Logan who glared at her fiercely, "That's none of your business."  
  
She sank back onto the pallet and took in a painful breath, "I'll go then. Could you at least give a ride back to the States?"  
  
His only reply was a stony scowl.  
  
"That would be a no." She pushed herself up and staggered to her feet, trying to catch someone's eye.  
  
Jean herded the junior members of the x-men into a spare chopper and instructed them to return to the mansion.  
  
Angela watched them lift off and stood her ground as Logan approached, "Get out of here!" he growled, "Before I finish the job I started earlier."  
  
She smiled bitterly and turned to leave, with a song ringing in her ears.  
  
~Don't it always seem to go, that you don't know what you've got til its gone. . .~  
  
As soon as Angela was out of sight, she shifted into the form of an arctic wolf and watched them from a distance. For the second time that day, she was shocked beyond reasoning.  
  
Magneto, Pyro, and Mystique joined the X-men and began a hike toward the dam nearby.  
  
Curious, she followed them into a spillway, watching with a trace of amusement, a battle between the teams and the paramilitary troops.  
  
~Professor X must be in there.~ she mused ~I wonder if I follow them, he might help me redeem myself.~  
  
So she followed them silently, shifting again into the form of a soldier.  
  
After a tense hour passed, she was losing her patience. ~This is no good. I'll just knock one of them out and drag them back to the plane, and take their place.~  
  
Eventually, Jean went off to find Scott, and Angela followed her. She hung back momentarily and gasped, for Jean was fighting Scott furiously.  
  
When the dust cleared, Scott returned to normal and was embracing Jean tightly.  
  
~Now!~ she thought, as they moved to rejoin the others, Jean lagging slightly behind.  
  
~Now or never~  
  
Angela sneaked up behind Jean and cold-cocked her silently. She ported Jean's unconcious body to the jet and *poofed * in just behind Scott as he rejoined the others.  
  
The next minutes were a blur, the only event truly remembered was the fact that they had saved Professor Xavier.  
  
They ran out to the jet, racing against time. The dam was beginning to collapse and water was beginning to spurt out towards them.  
  
Angela watched the terrified faces of the rescued children and desperate faces of the X-men, and made a decision. She walked resolutely towards the dam and began to concentrate. She could dimly sense the frantic minds back onboard and realized they believed that she was Jean. She shut them out of her mind, after sending one final burst of thought to the Professor, and levitated the jet out of harms way.  
  
The waters broke upon her mental shield, straining her capacity to the maximum.  
  
After Angela was certain the jet's power was functioning, she released her hold on everything, letting the wild and rushing waters sweep her away forever.  
  
~  
  
I will start another story soon! Look for it soon! It's called: Imposter. Hehe! It does come right after this, so if you'd like to know what happens next, then read!!! One last chapter is coming. . . 


End file.
